


one inch and i might get tipsy

by iubi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sex while Under the Influence, Shotgunning, Underage Drinking, everything is very consensual, i guess since mark is twenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iubi/pseuds/iubi
Summary: Naughty boys have a sleepover and absolutely defile Johnny's childhood bed feat. DY and MK | Johnny's Communication Center (JCC) Ep. 10.2
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 30
Kudos: 462





	one inch and i might get tipsy

"Woah, but this is the first time I'm having a sleepover," Mark says excitedly, shaking his hands out a bit to try and get rid of all of this restless energy. He doesn't really succeed, but Doyoung reaches over to ruffle his hair, a smile curling wide on his face when their eyes meet. 

"If you think about it, we have sleepovers back at home everyday, since we all live together." Johnny says with a shrug, carefully taking out everything they've bought and laying them out on the kitchen counter. 

_Back at home_ , it's a funny thing to say considering that this is Johnny's childhood home, has his pictures everywhere, just tiny pieces of him that his parents carefully took the time to preserve, waiting for him to come back. But Mark thinks he gets it a bit, knows he himself thinks of the dorms as his home, but not exactly because he's spent a long time there, doesn't really think of it as just a place to come back to, but rather thinks of it as home because his friends are there, his _family_. 

"No, but this is different, hyung," Mark insists, making his way to Johnny to help him with the rest of the bags. 

"Yeah, I think so too." Doyoung says, "This just feels so much like Johnny-hyung, it's bound to be different than just sleeping back at the dorms." 

"Yes, exactly!" 

Because Johnny's childhood home is warm and welcoming, buzzing with excitement and bustling with people during the day, just to settle down into something quieter now that night is falling, calming in a way that's so familiar, so reminiscent of Johnny himself that Mark can't help but be giddy about it. They have a concert tomorrow, but this night is just for them, both new and yet comfortable in a way Mark is closely acquainted with, making him feel warm all over and restless. It feels _special_ and Mark wants to enjoy every second. 

"If you say so," Johnny says reluctantly, but he's smiling too. 

Johnny's mother asks them what they would like to eat for dinner, but Doyoung is quick to reassure her that she doesn't have to bother with that and that she's already done more than enough and that they can handle themselves. It makes Johnny snicker behind him, earning himself a glare from Doyoung before he looks back to his mother, a huge smile curling on his face. 

"I still think we should have bought her something." Doyoung complains as he tries to read the instructions for the bagel bites. He gives up quickly enough, pushing the box into Johnny's hands, "Translate that for me," he says, throwing an easy smile his way when Johnny laughs, but obediently starts reading it out for him. 

"I don't think she minds." 

"It's not about that, it's about the gesture." 

"It's okay, Doyoung-ah, you're already her favourite, no need to try any harder." Johnny says, bursts into laughter when Doyoung flings a towel at his face. 

"That's not true, hyung, obviously _you_ are her favourite." Mark adds, gathering what he needs to take to the bathroom while the other two deal with the food. He's in charge of everything besides that as Doyoung doesn't want them to get upset stomachs before their concert and it's actually quite fun watching Johnny and Doyoung bicker in the kitchen about the smallest of things. 

"Yeah, you have an unfair advantage." 

"What? The fact that I'm her child?" 

"Yup, exactly." 

"How can I even control that?" Johnny asks incredulously as Doyoung just purses his lips at him. 

"You can't, but it doesn't mean it's not unfair." 

Mark laughs at that, but he doesn't get to hear the rest of the conversation as he makes his way upstairs. They have all of the first floor to themselves, even though Doyoung tried to insist that one room was more than enough for them, but Johnny's mother would hear none of it much to Mark and Johnny's laughter, who didn't care either way, but enjoyed the argument nonetheless. Mark still ends up leaving the clothes they bought to sleep in on Johnny's bed, gets it wrong two times before he finds the bathroom to leave the toothpaste and their toothbrushes in. 

And somehow, even though he's not doing anything special, his excitement only seems to grow by the second, so happy about this whole experience. It's different somehow, going around a Target with his friends, watching Doyoung and Johnny argue about bagel bites, having a sleepover at a friend's place, and it feels special, the fact that they have the whole night to themselves, enough that Mark doesn't think he'll get any sleep, already buzzing and overly excited. 

Johnny and Doyoung laugh at him when he tells them, but they sound rather more fond than amused and Doyoung comes over to wrap himself around Mark's back, pressing a kiss to his head as he flushes. 

"You're very cute," Doyoung says, warm and familiar, and Mark feels himself go soft in his arms, "But I agree, this is kind of exciting. Even though it sucks a bit that it's just one night." 

"It's fine, we can just make the most of it." Johnny says easily, handing them each a bottle of beer before grabbing his and the plate of bagel bites and making his way upstairs. 

All three of them end up squished together on top of Johnny's bed, quickly devouring all the tiny pizza bagels and working their way through the beer as they talk about their concert tomorrow. It's a very easy sort of conversation, familiar and comfortable, one they keep having during their tour as they're constantly trying to think of ways to make their performances better, to get the fans more excited, to have more fun. 

But as Mark leaves to take a shower, it seems to veer away from their concert and towards more personal matters. Doyoung's halfway through explaining to Johnny why a relationship is the last thing on his mind right now when Mark comes back, his hair damp over his forehead, but his body all warm. 

"Why are we talking about relationships?" Mark asks, easily sits between the two of them and smiles when Johnny offers him his half finished beer. 

"We're talking about how we shouldn't have any." Doyoung says. 

"Why?" 

"Yeah, why indeed?" Johnny insists, laughing when Doyoung frowns at him, his nose scrunching all cutely. 

"It's not about the why, hyung, it's about the fact that we just wouldn't have the time or energy for a relationship." 

And well, Mark can agree with that. He hasn't actively considered a relationship, but he doesn't think he could handle one right now, barely has enough time to handle himself, much less another person. Still, there are quite some times when he just wishes he could be with someone, anyone really, and be able to kiss them, touch them, get kissed in return, touched how he likes to touch himself. He doesn't act on any of these thoughts, wouldn't even know how, but they still play in the back of his mind, louder now in the quiet of Johnny's room, with the buzz of alcohol under his skin. 

"Mark?" Johnny says and Mark blinks as the weight of his hand registers on his thigh, his thoughts dissolving like cotton candy in water, just the sweet taste of them lingering. 

"I- what?" 

"Are you sleepy already?" Doyoung asks, laughter clinging to his words as he ruffles Mark's hair. 

"No, sorry, I just zoned out a bit." Mark says, an easy smile pulling at his lips as he leans his head back on the wall. And maybe it's this sudden talk about relationships or maybe it's just the alcohol, but he feels a bit restless, wants to do something, even if he's not quite entirely sure what. 

Johnny is the one that comes up with an idea, reclaiming his seat next to Mark after all of them have showered and asking in a misleadingly casual tone, so nonchalant it might as well sound practiced, "Do you wanna try something?" 

Doyoung's brows go up at that, "Why does it sound like you're gonna propose something illegal?" 

Mark laughs at that and after a beat Johnny joins in too, voice light and easy as he says, "It's definitely not illegal. Mm, well, maybe for Mark, but drinking alcohol is illegal too and yet look at him." 

That doesn't really seem to reassure Doyoung as his frown only deepens, but Mark thinks he knows what Johnny's going to propose. Granted, he can't really believe it, but it’s Johnny and if there's anyone that would actually make this happen, it's him. 

"Dude, are you for real?" Mark finds himself asking, "Are you gonna ask us if we wanna smoke weed?" 

Doyoung swiftly chokes on his drink at that. He went downstairs earlier to grab a bottle of wine, but he forgot to bring glasses too so he's just been drinking directly from the bottle and he thankfully doesn't spill it, but he does spit some out on Mark's face. 

"No way," Doyoung says breathlessly, "Is that really what you were going to ask?" 

Johnny only shrugs, hands Mark a tissue as he stands up to make his way to his desk, pulling open the first drawer to take out a joint, rolling it between his fingers before he pulls out a lighter too and sits back down on the bed. 

"Yeah. But you can say no if you don't want to." 

And that's probably what Mark should be doing, saying no, but he's curious and he's never been good at hiding it, has always tried to satisfy it, "I wanna try," he says after a beat of silence and Doyoung immediately turns to look at him, wide, disbelieving eyes catching his, "What? It's not like an opportunity like this ever comes around." 

"Yeah, but..." 

"But are you in or out?" Johnny asks, flicking the lighter on before letting it flicker out, "I told you, no is just as good of an answer." 

Doyoung takes a very deep breath, "Fine, okay, I'm in." he says quickly, as if his courage might run away from him if he doesn't get the words out. 

And the restlessness has never really left Mark, but it’s different now, another sort of excitement curling under his skin as he watches Johnny light the joint up and take a deep drag out of it, letting the smoke billow out in front of him before he offers it to Mark. He shakes his hands out before he takes it, fingers still trembling a little, but Johnny's smile is encouraging and his hand is warm as their fingers brush, familiar and almost soothing. 

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Mark asks as he takes the joint from him, sniffing it for a second and trying not to grimace at the smell. 

"Once or twice, but you get used to it fairly quickly." 

And Mark's not entirely sure what that means, but he thinks he gets it when he takes a deep drag out of it and it burns all the way down his throat, his chest seizing up with a cough as the smoke hits his lungs, hot and unexpectedly painful, making his eyes water. 

"Fuck," he says, voice raspy and weird, just a bit watery. It only makes Doyoung's brows knit together, throwing Johnny a questioning look as he takes the joint from Mark's fingers. 

"Will this fuck up my voice?" 

"Nope, it'll be perfectly fine by tomorrow." Johnny reassures him easily, but there's still doubt colouring Doyoung's expression. 

"If it isn't, it's on you." 

"C'mon, Doyoung-ah, if you don't want to do this, it's okay not to, you don't need to keep looking for excuses-" 

But Doyoung doesn't wait until he finishes, just bringing the joint to his lips and taking a deep breath out of it. As expected, he immediately chokes on it, so hard Mark can almost feel the pain himself, but Doyoung's nothing if not stubborn and he immediately tries again, only to easily start coughing at the sensation. 

"This is terrible," he says with feeling, voice just as weird as Mark's. It makes him smile a bit, likes that he's not the only one having trouble with this, but Doyoung seems intent on figuring out how this works. 

Thankfully, Johnny stops him before he can bring it to his mouth again, an almost fond smile pulling at his lips, "Now, now, take it easy, this isn't a race." he says, "Don't try to breathe in quite so much at once, let your lungs get used to it." 

Doyoung huffs, doesn't seem exactly satisfied with that, but he still obediently follows his advice and this time around his reaction is not quite as violent, just a tiny cough that subsides as he clears his throat. He grins as he blows out the smoke, clearly proud of himself, and Johnny snorts, takes the joint away from him before he can take another drag. 

Mark's still not quite sure he can do it right, but he blinks when Johnny turns to look at him, an almost appraising glint to his gaze. He's still smiling, expression easy and open, but Mark has no idea what he's thinking, can't read past the darkness of his eyes, the weight of his gaze. 

"I have an idea if you're up for it, might make it a bit easier." 

"Another one?" Doyoung teases, raises his brows in challenge when Johnny glances at him.

Johnny has a lot of those, some more proper than the others, but Mark very rarely turns them down, if ever, because Johnny may be spontaneous and fun in a way Mark can't even imagine himself being, but more than that he's terribly considerate, always makes sure that the people around him feel good, _comfortable_. It's why he's always surrounded by them, laughter bubbling all around him, easy and loud. 

"Sure," Mark says before he can even hear what he has in mind, because it's Johnny and it's much too easy to just trust him. 

"You won't even ask what he's planning?" Doyoung asks, sticking his tongue out at Johnny when he leans around Mark to level him with an unimpressed look. 

Mark only shrugs, "I'm sure he'll tell me," 

"You're way too sweet for your own good." 

Mark's not entirely sure he agrees, doesn't think it has anything to do with him being sweet, so much as it does with them being so _good_ to him, always taking such proper care of him. It would be almost impossible to not trust them and Mark doesn't even want to try. 

"Have you heard of shotgunning?" Johnny asks, slides a hand along the side of Mark's neck, up his nape and to the back of his head, letting his fingers drag over his scalp, pulling on his hair just a bit, just enough to ground him. It makes Mark shiver, the warmth of Johnny's hand, the familiar weight of it, but it almost doesn't feel like enough and the overwhelming need for _more_ makes his breath stutter in his chest. He has no idea what more even means, but he _craves_ it. 

Maybe this is getting to him much quicker than he would have expected. 

"No," he says and it's not entirely a lie. He has heard of it, but he's not sure exactly what it implies. 

"That sounds dangerous," Doyoung says, gently resting a hand on Mark's thigh. They're both so very close, warm and big and steady and Mark agrees to the dangerous part, but it has nothing to do with being high and everything to do with the way he wants them even closer, so close he can't even breathe. 

"Everything sounds dangerous to you," Johnny snorts, "But all it means is that I'll blow the smoke in his mouth instead of him having to breathe it in directly." 

"Oh," 

"Yeah, is that okay?" 

Mark hesitates for a second, not because it's not okay, not at all, but rather because he's suddenly struck by how much he actually wants this. It feels unreal in a way– they're smoking weed on Johnny's childhood bed with not even a whole day left until their concert and Johnny's offering to kiss him, or blow smoke into his mouth or something along the line of his mouth against Mark's– and Mark feels a little dizzy with it, with the realisation that this may be everything he's ever wanted. 

"Yeah," he says, voice just a bit too high, too eager, but Johnny just smiles, easy and reassuring, the way he always is when Mark feels like he's going crazy. 

"That's good,"

He doesn't waste any more time before he brings the joint to his lips, holding Mark's gaze as he takes a deep breath, hand tightening in his hair just a bit as he pulls him in closer. Mark's heart stutters in his chest, beating so quickly that it's almost painful, something like anticipation buzzing under his skin, and he can feel Doyoung's hand slide further up his thigh, can vaguely see him lean over to better watch them in his periphery, but his mind stalls when Johnny's lips brush against his. 

He belatedly remembers that he should probably open his mouth and he feels Johnny smile before he tilts his head to better fit their mouths together. The smoke is heavy and almost unexpected against his tongue and Mark can barely focus enough to breathe it in, the shock of it lesser now, watered down by Johnny's own warm breath. 

"Fuck," Mark says when Johnny pulls back, voice low and raspy, all weird from the smoke or just Johnny himself, and he can barely keep himself from just leaning back in. It doesn't help that Johnny would probably let him, might even kiss him back, press his mouth to his until he couldn't even breathe anymore. 

"Is that a good fuck or?" Johnny asks smugly and Mark would hit him if his limbs didn't feel quite so loose. 

"I wanna try too." Doyoung says, "You should do it with me next." 

Mark glances at him, is so completely sure that he's talking to Johnny that it takes him by surprise when he finds Doyoung looking straight at him, eyes at once both bright with excitement and dark with something much heavier, swirling with something like need, something Mark can feel thrumming in his own veins. It's a dizzying little thought– Doyoung wanting this as much as Mark does and Mark's not sure what to do with it, can't help the warmth that drips down his spine, slow and sticky like honey, can't actually fully believe that someone might want him like that, much less Doyoung, or Johnny. 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, obviously you." Doyoung says with a fond little roll of his eyes. 

"I don't know how to do it." 

"It's okay, we can just practice until you do. We both know you're good at that." 

And Mark quite thinks that being good at practicing choreos or songs is not quite the same as this, but before he can voice any of his concerns Doyoung easily takes the joint from Johnny's hand and slips it between Mark's fingers, that wide, gummy smile of his curling on his face all pretty, made even cuter by the glint of his retainers. It makes Mark want to kiss him, always has really, and the realisation that he's actually allowed to do it sinks in very slowly, making it all the harder to believe. 

"You sure about this?" 

"Mhm, are you?" 

_Always have been_ , "Yeah," 

But it's not quite as easy to do it even if Mark really wants to. He almost drops the joint and then almost burns himself with it, his hands shaky as he brings it to his mouth, but Johnny pulls on his ear a bit, just enough for him to feel it, maybe because he knows it soothes him, and leans over to tell him to take his time, lips brushing oh so sweetly against the shell of his ear. It only helps to make Mark's whole face flush, fingers tightening around the joint. 

Doyoung lets his eyes flutter close when Mark slides a hand along his jaw, trusting him so easily Mark feels a little faint, is not quite sure he can handle this, hopes he can live up to his expectations. But it also emboldens him somehow and he takes a steadying breath before he finally brings the joint to his lips and takes a drag, making sure to hold it in instead of breathing it all out. 

He can feel Johnny's eyes on him as he tilts Doyoung's head, his lips already half open and waiting, plump and shiny with lip balm and Mark's heart does a little something in his chest at the sight, stumbles against his ribcage until he almost chokes on his own breath, on the smoke in his mouth. He wants this so bad it almost hurts and it only gets worse when he fits his mouth to Doyoung's, the slide of his lips almost electric, making tingles run up his skin until he's shivering. 

And Mark has never considered himself greedy, but he's also never felt quite like this before, like the more he gets, the more he wants, an overwhelming sort of hunger settling into the pit of his stomach, dark and hot and unyielding. 

"See? That was good," Doyoung says when he pulls back, just a bit breathlessly, "I knew you could do it." 

The praise makes Mark's whole body buzz, satisfaction curling under his skin as Johnny pats his head, easily agrees. It was _good._ Mark badly wants to do it again. 

"We should say goodnight," Johnny says suddenly and Mark blinks, meets Doyoung's just as confused gaze and shrugs, brain too slow to keep up with Johnny's thought process. 

"What?" 

"We should tell czennies goodnight before we continue. This is supposed to be jcc after all." 

"You want to tell them right now? In this situation?" Doyoung asks incredulously, motioning around the room, possibly at the smoke that's settling or just at the whole situation. Mark wishes he could say he was surprised, but Johnny's always like this and his wide smile only solidifies the belief that they're going to end up going along with it anyway, so Mark doesn't even bother arguing it. 

"Mm, then you wanna wait? Tell them after we go through one more round?" 

"At least let's open the damn window before, get some of this smoke out!" 

"No, Doyoung-ah, where's the fun in that? Just open the lights and let's go." 

Mark can't help but laugh, Doyoung's expression outright murderous, and he wonders where he even gets the energy to still get angry at Johnny. If he had to choose something to use his energy on, it would be on kissing them– the arguing can wait until tomorrow.

"Hyung, let's just do it, I wanna go back to kissing you." Mark blurts thoughtlessly, only registers his words when Doyoung turns to look at him with raised brows, the anger having slipped right off his expression. 

Johnny laughs, gets up to turn on the light himself and grabs a phone to film with before making his way between them, "So are you still against it?" he asks with the confidence of someone who knows he's already won and Doyoung snorts, but he obediently sits back down. 

"Fine, let's do it. But I'm only going along with this because Mark is cute." 

"That's the reason I do most of everything." 

Mark flushes at that, doesn't expect the sudden praise, and he tries very hard to control his expression when Johnny turns on the camera, but he isn't exactly sure he succeeds. 

"Okay guys," Johnny begins, voice low and airy, and Mark can't help the smile that curls on his face as he leans over to better see how they look, "We have all changed in our pajamas that we have bought," 

And they look absolutely wasted on the tiny screen, but Mark hopes it can be chalked away to them being just tired, their eyes red and pupils blown. In the worst case scenario, they just won't use this footage, so Mark lets himself relax a little, leaning his head on Johnny's shoulder as he lets his voice wash over him. 

"We're doing a sleepover," he says when Johnny's words trail off, glancing at the camera as Doyoung makes some weird noise of approval that makes Johnny's smile widen, "We're about to sleep." 

And it's a lie really, Mark doesn't plan on sleeping, not just yet, doesn't think any of them do, but he thinks he does a good job at selling it. He doesn't even feel sleepy, but he does feel _loose_ somehow, this certain haze having settled over him, burrowed into his muscles and joints until they feel all light and fluttery. The good part is that he's not in any pain anymore, the insistent ache in his lower back and his knees having fizzled out into nothing, but his thoughts are also fuzzier, taking a back seat to the impulses hiding deeper, darker and more intent. 

"Having everyone welcome me was very heartwarming," Johnny says slowly and Mark looks at him, tries to follow his thought process, but mostly only manages to stare at his lips and barely stop himself from kissing them, "I guess home was like home," 

Mark blinks, can't immediately figure out what doesn't sound right, but Johnny agrees when he helpfully supplies, "There's no place like home." 

"There isn't," Johnny says, easily starting to wrap it up, "And I hope everyone has a great night or a great day, whatever it is when you're watching this. We definitely did. I was really happy and I hope you guys are happy," he says, glancing at them for a second, "I hope these guys are happy. And tomorrow's going to be our concert in Chicago and that's going to be amazing, so let's tell everyone goodnight." 

"All right," 

"Joh-fam, good night." 

And Doyoung immediately bursts into laughter when the camera cuts off, leaning his head on Johnny's shoulder as they both join in. 

"Dude, that was terrible," Mark says around his laughter, almost falling to the side when Johnny suddenly gets up and the shoulder he was leaning on disappears, "What even is home was like home?" 

"That's too deep for you, Mark, don't even try to understand it." Johnny says, smiling when it only makes Mark laugh even harder. He easily moves back to the middle of the bed, enjoys being squished between the two of them too much to give it up and this time around when Johnny lights another joint and slips a hand in his hair, Mark doesn't hesitate before letting his mouth drop open. 

He doesn't immediately close his eyes, wants to hold Johnny's gaze for a little longer, likes the way it makes something hot twist in his stomach, a dizzying sort of warmth settling over him as Johnny fits their mouths together and breathes out the smoke. But this time around, Johnny doesn't immediately pull back, instead he tilts Mark's head for a better angle and licks at his lower lip, a question of sorts as the smoke slips out from between their mouths. 

Mark wouldn't say no even if he was in his right mind, much less right now, but he quite likes that Johnny waits for him, lets him choose if he wants to stop. He hums in response, fists a hand in Johnny's hoodie to pull him even closer, and moans when Johnny bites at his lip, letting his tongue slide against his, hot and wet and making Mark's head spin. 

"I'm next," Doyoung says when Johnny pulls back and Mark doesn't even get to blink as Doyoung slides a hand along his jaw and turns his head towards him, fingers warm as they cup his cheek, gentle and careful. But the way he presses his mouth to Mark's is anything but, something almost desperate about the way he pulls his lower lip between his own, sinking his teeth in the flesh of it until Mark whines, obediently opening his mouth for him. 

Doyoung kisses Mark like he wants to eat him, sucking on his tongue and tracing the back of his teeth, almost impatient as he explores every corner of his mouth. It makes Mark dizzy, the contrast between how gentle he is as he cups his cheek, fingers toying with the lobe of his ear, and just how hungrily he bites at Mark's lips, kissing him until they're throbbing, tender and sensitive. Mark never wants him to stop. 

He barely even manages to stop himself from following when Doyoung pulls back, slow to open his eyes, all dazed and floaty. He can feel Johnny's hand squeeze the back of his neck and his eyes are dark when Mark glances at him, half lidded and intent as he takes another drag out of the joint. 

"I think you forgot about this," Johnny says, blowing smoke in Mark's face as a loose smile curls on his face. He only belatedly remembers that the point was not actually to kiss Doyoung. 

Doyoung just shrugs, "I didn't, I just wanted to kiss Mark." 

"Oh," Mark says, still taken aback by the ease with which Doyoung says these things. It makes Johnny laugh and Mark watches in a daze as Johnny takes another drag before he wraps an arm around Doyoung's neck and pulls him in. 

It feels different somehow, watching the two of them kiss than it does being the one getting kissed, but not any less hot– actually it might be even hotter if Mark really thinks about it. And maybe Mark’s supposed to look away, shouldn’t feel all giddy and almost excited watching the way Doyoung’s lips slide against Johnny’s, but he can’t help it. Not when Doyoung seems intent on putting on a show just for him, fisting a hand in Johnny’s hair and tilting his head just right so that Mark gets to see the way he traces the seam of his lips with his tongue, the way Johnny easily parts his lips for him, the smoke slipping out from between them. 

It makes for an unforgettable sight, as delightful as it feels unreal, and Mark has watched videos of people kissing, men specifically, who did much more than kiss even, but he doesn’t think anything quite compares to this, to the way it makes his whole skin tingle. And he’s not even sure if he wants to keep watching or if he wants to join in too, his whole body thrumming, _burning_ with an overwhelming need for something he wouldn’t even be able to name, dark and hot and spilling down his veins like fire. 

“Enjoying the show?” Johnny asks as Doyoung starts kissing down his jaw, his lashes fluttering when his teeth catch on the sensitive skin of his throat and Mark can clearly see the smile that spreads on Doyoung’s face at that. And he’s so caught up in the way Johnny’s skin breaks out in goosebumps under Doyoung’s lips that for a second he doesn’t even realise he’s being addressed, needs a second for the words to really register. 

“I- What?” 

Doyoung laughs, gaze heavy as he lets his eyes settle on Mark, “He’s asking you if you’re having fun, Mark, pay attention.”

Oh but he is, has probably never paid so much attention to something in his life, but it’s not really his fault that his thoughts are all blurry, soaked up in a simple and desperate need for more, so close to just begging for something, anything. And maybe he should blame the alcohol, or the fact that he’s high, the edges of his consciousness all foggy, but this feels like an itch he’s had for much longer than he’d like to admit, never brave enough to actually face it. 

“Yeah- I- I am.”

“Do you wanna keep going?” Johnny asks, voice low and breathless, raspier than usual, and Mark’s not sure if it’s because of the smoke or something else, but it makes something flutter in his chest. 

“How far?” Mark finds himself asking, because he quite feels that if he doesn’t set some sort of limit, a line he’s not allowed to cross, he might just not be able to stop. It only makes the both of them smile, as if they can see right through him, can read his thoughts maybe even better than Mark can. He would quite like it if they could, wouldn’t have to try and make sense of them on his own anymore. 

“How far do _you_ wanna go?”

And now that’s a question. It makes Mark’s brain stall, stuck on what he could ask them, what they would agree to, and he can’t focus on any one thought, mind so loud he can’t make out anything. The simple answer is that he would take whatever they’re willing to give him, and the long answer is much too dangerous to even think about. 

“How about we put it this way,” Doyoung says when he doesn’t immediately answer, tone soothing, if not a little breathless, “Do you wanna stop at kissing?” 

“No.” Mark says, almost panicked. 

“Mm, then what else would you like to do besides kissing?” 

“That’s a mean question,” Johnny says with an easy smile, slides a hand along Mark’s thigh as if that’s going to make it any easier for him to think. 

“It’s not mean, hyung. If Mark wants something, all he has to do is _ask_.” 

Mark wants _everything_. “Then can I,” he begins, tries not to stumble over his own words, tongue heavy in his mouth, “Can I touch you?” 

“Me? Or Johnny-hyung?” 

“Both,” Mark says before he can stop himself, squeaks out a _please_ too, his mind spinning as he tries to maneuver through the heavy fog that’s settled over him, the _hunger_ drowning out all of his thoughts. 

But Doyoung seems intent on driving him crazy, his teeth peeking out dangerously as he asks, “How would you like to touch us?” 

“I- I’m-” Mark stutters, looking at Johnny as if he might help him out, but Johnny’s smile only widens, his hand tightening on Mark’s thigh as he slides it up higher, his fingers tracing the inseam of his shorts. 

“It’s okay, you can take your time. We’re not going anywhere.”

But Mark doesn’t want to take his time, he wants _them_ , wants to kiss them, taste them, touch them until this fire licking at his skin quiets down, the burn settling into a simmer, and he can’t think of a way to coherently say that, can barely think past the need to just _beg._

“Please, hyung, I just want to make you feel good, please,”

Doyoung’s eyes darken at that, his composure slipping a bit as Johnny curses next to him, and his voice is shaky when he says, “Then show us.” 

And Mark almost stumbles over himself to do just that. He hasn’t done anything like this before, not with anyone, but he’s watched people do this, read about it even, but more than that he’s imagined himself doing this so many times that the fact that it’s really happening almost doesn’t feel real. Granted, he’s clumsy when he gets off the bed, the room spinning a bit as his feet meet the ground, but Johnny and Doyoung are patient with him, easily following his instructions when he motions for them to sit on the edge of the bed. And the satisfaction that curls in the pit of his stomach when they both gasp as he kneels in front of them makes it all worth it. 

He’s still unsure of what he’s doing, but there’s something that feels so utterly right about the way they look at him, gazes dark and heavy, _hungry_ even, and Mark would like nothing more than to be eaten, has never thought that just kneeling in front of them would make him feel quite like this, like he’s at once both drowning and flying and he just can’t seem to get enough of it. Because there’s a sort of power to making people like Doyoung and Johnny curse with such feeling, clearly holding themselves back from _something_ , ruining Mark maybe. Mark wishes they wouldn’t. 

“Can I?” Mark asks, looking up at them as he pulls on the hem of their pants, one hand for each, and he smiles when he catches sight of Doyoung’s hands fisting in the comforter, the fact that he’s making him act like this, like he can’t help himself, just terribly satisfying. 

“Are you sure you can handle the both of us?” Johnny asks lowly and Mark blinks, considers that for a second. He actually has no idea, hasn’t really thought of the specifics, not when they’re looking at him like _that_ , but Johnny easily offers, “Then how about you start with Doyoungie?” 

“But I want to make you feel good, too, hyung.” Mark whines, leaning into his touch when Johnny cards a hand in his hair, touch warm and familiar, only helping to stoke the fire burning inside him. 

“And you will, but watching you pleasure Doyoungie is definitely going to make me feel really good.”

Doyoung snorts at that, but he easily lets his legs fall open when Mark crawls between them, eyes so dark Mark can’t even make out his pupils anymore, gaze heavy and intent. He watches Mark carefully as he slowly pulls at his pants and underwear, just enough to slip his cock out and Mark has to swallow down all the saliva that gathers in his mouth at the sight. Doyoung’s big, properly big, and he’s fully hard, dick curved and flushed red and Mark licks his lips as he drags fluttery fingers over the length of it. 

He doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing, but it must be something good judging by the way Doyoung gasps, his lashes fluttering as he takes Mark in. It doesn’t feel much different than his own dick, hot and just a bit damp and solid in his hand, but he’s more careful than he is when it comes to himself, wants to make Doyoung feel really good. So he watches Doyoung intently as he rubs his thumb over the sticky head of it, spreading the precum there and pressing underneath the head if only because it makes Doyoung’s thighs tense, a tiny curse slipping past his lips. 

Doyoung slips a hand in Mark’s hair when he leans over to press a fluttery kiss to the head of his cock, fingers tightening in his locks until it hurts, a good type of hurt, one that makes Mark’s abdomen tighten, tingles running over his skin. It doesn’t escape Doyoung’s notice and he tightens his hold every time Mark licks up the length of his cock, smiling when Mark whines and easily sliding his other hand along his cheek, thumb gently tracing his lower lip. 

“You look so good like this,” Doyoung says, rubbing tiny circles into his cheek as he slides his thumb inside his mouth, humming in satisfaction when Mark obediently parts his lips for him, “Don’t you think so, hyung?” 

“Mhm, he looks like he was made for this.” 

And the words drip slowly down Mark’s spine, burning everything in their way, the praise almost as dizzying as the humiliation of it, the way they’re talking about him as if he wasn’t even here. It makes him whine, an almost pathetic sound as Doyoung presses on the flat of his tongue, spit slipping past his lips to run down his chin. 

“Such a pretty boy. Can I try something?” Doyoung asks, smiling when Mark looks up at him with wide eyes and nods, tongue curling around his thumb as he tries to swallow around it, “So good for me, just let me know if you don’t like it, okay?” 

Mark doesn’t think that’s possible, but Doyoung doesn’t move until he nods again and Mark almost misses the weight of it when he pulls back his finger, easily sticking it in his mouth before standing up. He doesn’t expect the sudden change in position and Mark blinks up at Doyoung, watches him pump his dick a few times before letting his mouth drop open in invitation, still a little confused over what’s happening. 

It only starts to make sense when Doyoung gently tilts his head back a bit and then unceremoniously pushes his dick against Mark’s cheek, but it still takes him by surprise, a tiny gasp spilling past his lips as his eyes widen. Doyoung’s smile only grows, a loose sort of satisfaction curling on his face as he slides his cock against the fine skin of Mark’s cheek. 

“You have such pretty cheeks, it would be a waste not to use them properly.” Doyoung says slowly, voice soft and sweet, and it would almost sound soothing if not for the situation. It makes Mark flush, an undeniable sort of warmth sliding down his spine, and Doyoung hums, clearly enjoying the way his skin heats under his dick, the slide easy and slick, made stickier by the precum that he drags over his cheek. 

He sets an easy rhythm, not too fast, but just enough to pull on Mark’s cheek with each thrust and Mark lets his mouth close when it registers for him that Doyoung’s not going to be using it, his lips still wet with spit. He’s not entirely sure how he should even react, his body burning with a liquid sort of shame, dripping hotly down his veins and making his head spin, a needy sort of haze settling over him as his thoughts slip further and further away from his grasp. 

There’s just something about being used like this, just for the sake of pleasure, something about the way Doyoung’s looking down at him, this terribly dark sort of delight shining in his gaze, something about the firm grasp he has on Mark’s chin and the easy way he’s sliding his cock against his cheek, a loose smile pulling at his lips. Mark has never been harder in his life, so much so that it hurts, but he can’t bring himself to touch his dick, wants to be _good,_ wants to see just how badly it can hurt before he can’t stop himself anymore. 

It doesn’t help that Doyoung seems intent on driving him absolutely crazy, doesn’t even try to make it easier for him and when he pulls his cock back, Mark can’t help but whine, a needy sort of desperation to his tone, but then Doyoung just tilts his head a bit and slaps his cock against his other cheek. The sound is obscene, loud enough that it echoes in the room and Mark’s suddenly reminded of just where he is, of the fact that Johnny’s parents are sleeping downstairs and his breath catches in his throat, stays there until he feels dizzy, can’t help the way his face flushes so hot it might as well be burning. 

He glances at Johnny then, something hot twisting in the pit of his stomach when he catches him staring, intent and dark, and his heart stutters when he catches sight of Johnny’s dick, held loosely in his hand as he slowly jerks himself off. Johnny’s looking at him, getting off on the sight of Doyoung quite literally fucking his cheeks and Mark feels dizzy with that realisation. 

It only gets worse, or so much better, when Doyoung presses his dick to his lips, spreads the precum all over his mouth before easily pushing in. And as it seems to be a running theme, it doesn’t go the way Mark expects it to and he lets out a strangled moan when Doyoung pushes his cock sideways so it bulges on the other side of his cheek. There’s a dull sort of ache that accompanies it and Mark doesn’t get to swallow all the saliva that’s gathering in his mouth so it spills out around Doyoung’s dick when he thrusts in, running down his chin all sloppy and wet. 

It’s terribly embarrassing and Mark can’t even bring himself to look up, his whole body thrumming with need, eyes tearing up as Doyoung cups his cheek, dragging his fingers over the sticky mess of precum adorning them before thrusting his cock sideways so the hard outline of it shows on the other side, presses against his fingers. 

“Hey, Mark, look at me,” Doyoung says, voice almost gravelly and Mark immediately complies, tears clinging to his lashes as he meets his eyes, likes the way his gaze makes his dick throb in his pants, so hard he might just be able to come without even touching himself, “That’s a good boy.” 

And there’s something so thoroughly humiliating about that, filling him up until he’s drowning in it, making it hard to breathe as he struggles to hold Doyoung’s gaze, but Doyoung doesn’t seem to be done, an almost mean smile pulling at his lips, so utterly satisfied with himself, “You like this, don’t you?” he asks sweetly and Mark gasps when Doyoung presses his foot to his dick, the pressure almost unbearable, painful even, but he can’t bring himself to push it away, his hips canting up into it, “You love being called a good boy while you’re getting your face fucked, just love being used like this, don’t you? Just look at you just rubbing yourself on my foot. You want me to press harder, baby?” 

The pet name is what pushes him over the edge and Mark comes so hard he almost passes out, his whole body going tight as his orgasm washes over him, weakly thrusting against Doyoung’s foot as he comes down from it until it hurts too badly to keep it up. He barely even registers Doyoung coming all over his face, belatedly takes notice of the come adorning his cheeks and nose, clinging to his lashes when he blinks. 

“Fuck,” Mark says and his voice sounds weird even to his own ears, loose and far away. 

“Fuck is right,” Johnny says, glancing at Doyoung, “You’re out of your fucking mind.”

But Doyoung only shrugs, heavily sitting back down on the bed and sliding a hand in Mark’s hair, touch gentle and warm as Mark leans forward to rest his head on his thigh, body still shuddering with aftershocks, “You liked it, didn’t you?” 

Mark quite thinks that it couldn’t be more obvious, “Yeah, I did.”

Johnny snorts, “I knew you were a pervert, but I never thought it was quite to this level.” 

“Do you hate that?” Mark asks, doesn’t enjoy the weird insecurity that settles over him, doesn’t like the familiarity of it, the shitty taste it leaves on the back of his tongue. 

But Johnny has always been terribly good at making him feel better and he reaches over to ruffle Mark’s hair, a reassuring smile curling on his face, “I really fucking love it.” 

Doyoung bursts into laughter at that, loud and sudden, and Mark finds himself smiling as well, something so sweetly warm unfurling in his chest and wrapping around his lungs, making it just a bit hard for him to catch his breath. 

“I’m gonna take it that you’re ready for round two, then.” Doyoung says after barely a moment of silence and Mark can’t help but laugh at the incredulous look Johnny throws his way, brows raised high on his forehead as he takes him in. 

“You just came and you already want to go for a second round?” 

“But you didn’t.” Doyoung says easily. 

“Mark can’t even-”

“I can,” Mark interrupts quickly, “I want to, hyung, please.” 

And Johnny seems completely taken aback, glancing between the two of them as if he’s waiting for them to say that it’s a joke, but while Mark may be a little tired, it’s nowhere near enough for him to stop, wants Johnny to feel just as good as he did, as he made Doyoung feel. And based on how hard Johnny still is, he guesses Johnny does too. 

“Well, I’m not gonna say no to that, but if you do change your mind, tell me Mark, I mean it.” 

“I promise.” Mark says easily, his excitement building up again, so quickly he might have already been buzzing with it. 

Johnny smiles at that, letting his legs drop open in invitation and cupping Mark’s face when he easily slips between them, hand warm and big and familiar, enough that Mark finds himself leaning into his touch, rubs his cheek on his palm all fond, “Can I kiss you, baby?” 

The nickname makes something in Mark’s chest flutter, a liquid sort of satisfaction spilling over his skin, making it thrum with unyielding need, and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth when he opens it, words airy and shaky, “Yes, please,” he says, just a hint of desperation to it. 

And Johnny tilts his head back, humming when Mark sits up on his knees and easily lets his eyes flutter closed, sliding his hand along his cheek and gently rubbing his thumb on the underside of his eye. The way Johnny touches him is almost reverent, careful and soft, like Mark’s precious, and the sudden contrast leaves Mark reeling, his breath catching in his throat, making it so terribly hard to think. 

He can’t even tell which one he likes more, doesn’t know if the way Johnny leans over and presses a fluttery kiss to the tip of his nose is so much better or so much worse, only knows that it makes him burn, fire licking at his skin when Johnny follows it with a line of kisses pressed along his cheeks, to the side of his mouth and all the way to the middle of his lips, barely any pressure as he fits his mouth to Mark’s. It makes him whine, because he can’t take these almost kisses, this almost pressure, the not nearly enough, but Johnny doesn’t let up, licks along the seam of his lips and smiles when Mark immediately lets his mouth drop open, _desperate_ for more. 

It doesn’t help that Johnny is oh so fond of taking his time, slowly sliding his lips against Mark’s and carefully exploring every corner of his mouth, sucking at his tongue when Mark groans and tracing the back of his teeth, letting his tongue drag on the roof of his mouth if only to feel Mark shiver. He seems to be intent on taking Mark apart at the seams and the only thing Mark can do is let him, wants this so bad it almost hurts. 

“Good?” Johnny asks when he pulls back and Mark is so dazed it takes him a second for it to register, even more for his brain to think of something coherent, his thoughts as loud as they are fuzzy, enough that they almost don’t feel like his, just barely out of reach. 

“Yeah,” Mark says, “Can I please touch you, hyung?” 

Because Mark needs to have something to do with his hands, needs something to focus on before he catches on fire under Johnny’s steady gaze, as dark as it is piercing. He’s only just come, but he can already feel his dick filling up, throbbing as his whole body buzzes with a dark sort of desperation. 

“Go ahead,” Johnny says, a smug smile gracing his features as he parts his legs further and leans back on his hands, quite literally looks down at Mark, lashes casting pretty shadows on his cheeks. Mark feels dizzy. 

Johnny’s still hard, his dick flushed red and curved towards his stomach, and Mark knew he was big– as Johnny’s never been particularly shy about his body– but he hasn’t properly seen him before, not like this, not so painfully hard that his dick twitches under Mark’s fingers when he slowly traces the length of it. And he quite likes being able to make Johnny react like this, the man usually so composed and unaffected that it’s almost delightful just how easily his thighs tense when Mark wraps his hand around his cock, rubs slow circles into the head of it, carefully spreading the sticky precum that’s gathered there as Johnny’s hands fist in the comforter, so tight his knuckles go white. 

There’s a certain sort of power to kneeling between his legs like this and making Johnny moan, barely keeping himself back when Mark leans over to lick a thick stripe up his length, tracing the bulging vein on the underside of his cock before pressing the flat of his tongue against it. But it doesn’t feel like enough, a sharp sort of desperation pulsing under his skin, a hunger for more, even if he has no idea what _more_ even entails, just knows that he wants it, wants everything. 

Maybe Mark is greedier than he even thought was possible. 

Thankfully, they’re willing to indulge him in his neediness and Mark’s eyes widen when Doyoung moves behind Johnny, leans over to whisper close enough that his lips brush over the shell of his ear with every word, eyes dark as they hold Mark’s gaze the whole time. 

“That’s not good, hyung, Mark doesn’t want you to hold back.” Doyoung says lowly, voice smooth and sweet like a sin and Mark swallows heavily, his heart rate picking up, “Mark wants you to _ruin_ him, don’t you, baby?” 

Mark has never nodded so fast in his life before, enough that the room spins around him and a desperate little _please_ slips past his lips before he can even register it. Doyoung’s smile only widens, dark and almost mean as he hooks his chin over Johnny’s shoulder and reaches around him to card a hand through Mark’s hair, touch deceptively gentle. 

“Then how about you let me help you? You wanna make hyung feel good, don’t you?” Doyoung says and Johnny curses under his breath at the words, but Mark is all too quick to agree, the fire inside him so hot he can feel all his thoughts just melting, his nerve endings burning, so sensitive he feels a little faint, everything building up so fast, “Good boy.” 

Mark feels nothing more than unadulterated desire. He whines when Doyoung’s hand tightens in his hair, obediently parting his lips when Doyoung tells him to _open up_ and he almost expects Doyoung to push Johnny’s dick against his cheeks, is prepared for it even. But instead he tilts his head back a bit, holds his gaze steady as he says, “Stick out your tongue, baby.” 

Johnny’s eyes darken when Mark immediately obeys, so awfully eager to please, wants to be good, wants them to _praise_ him and Doyoung’s satisfied little hum makes his heart jump, his mind spinning. He can’t help the moan that slips past his lips when Doyoung slaps Johnny’s dick against his tongue, the sound so obscene it goes straight to Mark’s dick, dripping down his spine all hot and slow as Doyoung taps the head of it against his tongue, the salty taste of precum almost heady. 

It makes him quite literally drool, spit pooling in his mouth to spill all dirty past his lips, because he just wants it that badly, can’t stop himself. He’s never felt like this, not really, not like his body barely belongs to him, just burning with this overwhelming need and he has no idea if it’s bad, but something wrong shouldn’t be allowed to feel so good– the way the both of them look at him like they want to eat him shouldn’t make him buzz like there’s electricity running under his skin, rewiring all of his thoughts. 

“If you want me to stop at any point, just let me know, ok?” Doyoung says, voice gentle and almost grounding even if his grip is unforgiving, Johnny’s dick still pressed to Mark’s tongue, just barely rubbing the head of it on his tongue. He’s quick to nod and he’s glad that he doesn’t have to talk, doesn’t think he could string together a sentence right now, simply wants them to ruin him. 

Thankfully, they seem eager to give him everything he has ever dreamed of. 

Mark groans when Doyoung starts slowly pushing his head down the length of Johnny’s dick, careful and gradual, enough that Mark almost wants to ask him to hurry up, but when the head of it reaches the back of Mark’s throat, his eyes immediately tearing up at the feeling, Doyoung doesn’t stop. He holds Mark’s gaze steady as he pushes Johnny’s cock further down his throat, licks at his lips when Mark chokes, gags around the width of it, the feeling so foreign he can’t help the tears that slip out, his mind spinning at the sudden lack of air. He has no idea how to breathe through his nose, the pressure so deliciously constant it almost burns, but then Johnny thrusts up a bit and he gags so violently that Doyoung immediately pulls him back up. 

It takes a second for him to gather himself, coughing a bit and clearing his throat, but before Johnny can ask him if he’s fine, worry clear in his expression, “Again,” he says, voice low and raspy and fucked out, but the smile that spreads on Johnny’s face at the sound of it is outright satisfied. 

Doyoung seems to have been expecting it and he immediately guides Mark back to Johnny’s dick, only waits a second for him to obediently pop the head in his mouth before he starts pushing his head down. And it’s not any easier the second time around, but at least Mark is ready for it and he tries to swallow around its width, tries to get used to the weight of Johnny’s cock even as he gags around it, eyes tearing up. 

“Look at me, baby, I wanna see you,” Johnny says softly, voice breathless, and Mark immediately looks up, his vision blurry through the tears, but he can clearly make out the groan it pulls out of Johnny, quite enjoys the satisfaction that curls in his stomach, “That’s it, you’re so pretty like this. Taking my cock so well.” 

And Mark keens at the praise, does not expect the wave of desperation that washes over him at that, but he basks in it, wants to drown in it until he can’t breathe anymore. Doyoung doesn’t even let up for one second, pushing his head down until Mark’s eyes roll to the back of his head, his throat spasming around Johnny’s dick, but he always pulls him back up before it’s too much, just always on the very edge. 

He has no idea how Doyoung knows what Mark wants even better than Mark himself, but it’s oddly reassuring, makes it so terribly easy to just let himself go, his body so sensitive, his nerve endings might as well be out in the open, every touch feeling like so much more, almost overwhelmingly so, the line between too much and not nearly enough as dangerous as it is utterly delicious. Mark never ever wants to stop. 

When his lips finally touch the fine hairs at the base of Johnny’s dick, Mark feels giddy with it, a liquid sort of pride spilling into his veins, burning him from the inside out, and Doyoung holds him there, keeps Johnny’s dick so far down his throat that he can’t even breathe until Mark feels dizzy with it. 

But nothing quite prepares him for the way Johnny reaches to cup his throat, presses on the bulge that’s formed there, the hard outline of his dick protruding against Mark’s throat, and whispers almost reverently, “Fuck, Mark, you’re so fucking hot.” 

And he almost comes right then and there. He’s already terribly close and it doesn’t take much longer as Doyoung starts actively fucking his throat, starts building up a rhythm as he pushes Mark’s head down all the way each time and Johnny thrusts up to meet him halfway, impatience slipping into his movements as he starts chasing his orgasm. What he doesn’t expect is for Doyoung to reach over and clamp his nose with his fingers, cutting off his air supply as he pulls his head up until barely the tip is in his mouth before immediately pushing him back down. 

Johnny groans and on the next downstroke he ends up coming down Mark’s throat just as Doyoung lets his nose go to pull him up and the combination of come and suddenly being allowed to breathe makes him choke, coughing as come spurts out his nose and drips down his mouth. He only belatedly realises that he also came, his underwear a disgusting sticky mess, but he can’t get himself to move to deal with it and he flops bonelessly over Johnny’s lap. 

It’s almost in a daze that he registers Johnny slowly maneuvering himself off the bed and kneeling in front of Mark, leaning over to lick at the come on his face as Mark groans out a _gross_ , but doesn’t otherwise try to stop him. He just lets himself be kissed and licked before getting easily picked up and gently placed back on the bed, making tiny sounds when Doyoung slowly starts peeling off his shorts and underwear, careful and attentive, soothing Mark’s whines with soft words of encouragement. 

“Dude, how much did you even come?” Johnny asks, nothing but fondness to his tone and Mark groans when he kisses at his cheek, slipping in bed next to him as Doyoung tries to deal with the mess. It would probably be easier to just take a shower, more efficient too, but none of them seem too eager to move and Mark quite likes this. 

“Dude, don’t call me dude when we’re talking about this.” Mark says, a shudder cursing through him when he feels Doyoung’s lips press a fluttery kiss to the inside of his thigh, “Fuck, hyung.” 

“Too much? Want me to stop?” 

And it’s definitely too much, Mark can barely even move, his muscles almost liquid at this point, but instead of telling Doyoung to stop, “No, don’t,” he says breathlessly, mirrors the smile that curls on Doyoung’s face, albeit his might be just a tinge more tired. 

Johnny gets up to open a window, the room overly hot and hazy and leaves for a bit only to come back with two damp towels– one he throws at Doyoung’s face earning himself a long line of curses and one he uses to dab at Mark’s face. It’s all sticky and disgusting, Doyoung’s come already drying and Johnny’s come and Mark’s tears and spit are just making even more of a mess of it, but Johnny is gentle as he wipes it clean, peppering the places he’s wiped with soft, gentle kisses, so light and fluttery they make Mark giggle. 

Doyoung takes a similar route, but while Johnny’s kisses are fleeting in a sweet sort of way, Doyoung’s are outright teasing, and he smiles against the sensitive skin on the inside of Mark’s thighs every time he twitches, his muscles tensing at every brush of his lips. He’s deliberate in his actions and he’s driving Mark crazy in a totally different way than he did earlier, the dissonance making him dizzy, but he can’t help but let himself be strung along, has never felt quite like this before, so desperate, at once flying so high and drowning so deep, his whole world tilting to someone else’s whims until he can barely hold on. 

“Have you ever touched yourself here?” Doyoung asks lowly, pressing a kiss at the juncture between his thigh and his body, so utterly close and yet so impossibly far that Mark can’t help but whine, a blush rising high on his cheeks at the implication of his words. 

It’s definitely a question, but Mark can’t think of the right words to answer it, his mind covered in a deep haze of need and want, dark and overwhelming. _Yes_ doesn’t feel like a good enough answer, doesn’t quite encapsulate the filthy desperation of fingering himself open until he could fit in his whole fist in the middle of the night, sounds muffled by his own shirt and body all tight with the terrible anticipation of someone walking in on him, his unlocked door accidental and yet awfully incriminating. But Doyoung seems like he’s expecting him to say no, because there’s no way sweet little Mark could ever be as _dirty_ as that. 

“Would you mind if I have?” Mark asks instead, voice shaky and loose, a tinge of uncertainty to it. It makes Johnny curse under his breath and Doyoung’s eyes widen and Mark is almost convinced that he should have said no, opens his mouth to maybe try to take his words back, but Doyoung speaks before he gets the chance to. 

“You’re really fucking incredible.” 

“Yeah and like I’ve always thought you were hot, but wow you’re _insanely_ hot.”

Mark flushes, satisfied despite himself at the easy validation, “Stop teasing me.”

“Dude I mean it.” Johnny says, grinning when Mark groans and leaning over to press a wet kiss to his nose. 

“You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?” 

“Only because you look so cute when you’re annoyed.” 

And Mark might have argued that, but Doyoung chooses that exact moment to fit his mouth to the inside of Mark’s thigh and suck at the fine skin there, the feeling almost electric. “You’re not wearing shorts tomorrow, are you?” he asks when he pulls back, a dark bruise blooming on his skin and Doyoung easily soothes it with a soft kiss, meets Mark’s eyes and smiles at what he sees in them. 

“Not anymore.” 

“Mm, I think you can still wear them if you really want to, but you’ll just have to be a little more careful.” 

Doyoung doesn’t look like he’s willing to stop at one bruise, might just bite a whole bunch of them into Mark’s thighs, but Mark finds that he doesn’t mind much, quite enjoys the fact that there’s going to be some palpable evidence left, something he can look at tomorrow when he tries to convince himself that this wasn’t just a very elaborate dream. 

“Oh right, hyung, do you have any lube?” Doyoung asks suddenly, glances at Johnny as he presses yet another kiss to Mark’s thigh. 

Johnny snorts, “Who do you think I am?” he says, getting up and pulling one of his drawers open to take out a bottle of lube before easily throwing it at Doyoung. He almost looks disappointed when Doyoung catches it and Mark can’t help but giggle as Doyoung just sticks his tongue out at him in retaliation. “Any other requests?” 

“Mm, I would have a question actually and then depending on the answer also a request.” 

“Now _that_ sounds dangerous.” 

Mark can’t help but agree, as Doyoung’s ideas today have been as crazy as they were impossible, even more so even than Johnny offering them weed, and yet Mark has never felt better in his whole life, so he would easily say that it was worth it. 

Doyoung shrugs, “You asked.” 

“Oh and I do wanna know, so shoot.” 

“Have _you_ ever fingered yourself?” Doyoung asks easily and Mark’s eyes widen in shock, the question not like anything he was expecting. 

Johnny seems to take it in stride, “Yeah, obviously.” 

And that answer manages to be even more shocking somehow, absolutely nothing obvious about that. “You really have?” Mark asks, can’t hide the disbelief in his voice, but Johnny only laughs, a wide grin stretching on his face. 

“Why? You think I’m lying?” 

“No, no, definitely not, it’s just unexpected.” 

Johnny seems to be enjoying this way too much, “Well, you don’t seem the type either and yet here we are.” 

And Mark can’t help but flush at that, his face warming up even more when Doyoung bursts into loud laughter at that, “Touché.” he says cheerily, patting Mark’s thigh. 

He doesn’t get to pout about it as Johnny leans over to press a sweet kiss to the middle of his mouth, smiling when Mark easily melts into it. “So what was the request?” he asks Doyoung, “Since I’m guessing my response was satisfactory enough.” 

“Just barely. Would you finger yourself open right now?” 

“Mm, am I allowed to come?” 

“No.” 

“Damn, is that one of those rules that are meant to be broken?” Doyoung levels him with an unimpressed look, but it only makes Johnny laugh, “Okay, geez, you make for a tough audience.” 

Mark blinks, doesn’t quite believe it until Johnny actually takes off his sweats and grabs the bottle of lube, kneeling on the bed next to him as he pops it open and generously coats his fingers with it before easily reaching behind himself. He even winks at Mark when he catches him staring, his expression twisting with something like pleasure not even a moment after. And it’s unexpectedly hot, the sight of Johnny fingering himself, the way his eyes flutter closed and the thick muscles of his thighs tense all tight, enough that Mark almost wants to touch them. 

But Doyoung doesn’t let him be distracted for long and Mark almost chokes on his own breath when he pushes one of Mark’s legs up before pressing the softest of kisses directly to his hole. It takes all of his willpower to not close his thighs right then and there and Doyoung smirks when he meets his eyes, clearly satisfied with himself. He’s been driving Mark absolutely insane the whole night and yet he’s still left reeling, can never quite predict what’s going to come next, always kept on his very tippy toes, just the way Doyoung seems to want him. 

“This okay?” Doyoung asks, smiles as if he already knows that Mark wouldn’t even think of saying no. He’s terribly right and Mark feels known in a visceral kind of way, down to the very depths of his being, even parts that he has trouble acknowledging himself, but that Doyoung so easily brings to light, as if he doesn’t even have to dig for them. It makes Mark dizzy with need, always keeps wanting _more_. 

“Please,” he whines, because he doesn’t know what else to say, not when Doyoung’s looking at him like that, eyes so utterly dark Mark feels like he’s drowning. 

Doyoung’s all too willing to indulge him though and Mark moans when he presses another kiss to his hole, wetter now, firmer too as he lets his lips linger, before easily grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring it directly over his hole, the shock of the cold liquid making Mark’s whole body tense, a shudder running up his spine. But Doyoung doesn’t let up, coating his fingers too and pressing the tip of one against his rim, tracing it slowly before pushing in it all at once. It makes Mark’s back arch off the bed, the intrusion familiar, but not any less overwhelming and he’s still so sensitive, body terribly responsive and he’s not even sure if it’s because he’s already come twice already or just because that’s how they make him feel, how his body responds when he’s around them. He quite thinks it’s the latter. 

“How many?” Doyoung asks suddenly and Mark blinks, tries to make sense of his words for a second before he realises he’s not speaking to him and he glances at Johnny, his breath catching in his throat at the sight. 

Johnny’s all flushed red, his blush spreading down his throat to disappear in his loose shirt and his dick is hard, curved against his stomach as he works himself open, mouth parted open as his breath comes out laboured and quick. Mark gets the sudden urge to kiss him, wants to feel Johnny pant against his mouth, wants to taste his moans, feel them against his tongue until he can’t even breathe anymore. 

“Two,” Johnny says after a moment, voice breathless and low and the almost needy tone of it makes tingles run up Mark’s spine. 

“Slow down, don’t put in a third one unless I tell you to,” Doyoung instructs and Johnny huffs, a tiny smile pulling at his lips. 

“Got it, boss.” he teases, but it lacks its usual impact, the airy tone of it and the easy obedience making Doyoung smile. 

Doyoung always lets them get away with most of everything, but Mark finds comfort in the way he’s always there for them when they need help, unyielding in his support, and while Johnny’s one of the people who likes to push on Doyoung’s buttons the most, he relies on him a lot, almost as much as Doyoung himself relies on Johnny. 

And maybe this is different, but it feels oddly familiar all at once, the way Doyoung sees right through him, the way he knows exactly what to give him, even when Mark doesn’t even know what to ask for. So it’s easy to just close his eyes and let himself be pulled along, would say yes until his throat went dry. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Doyoung says, teasing a second finger before pushing it in all at once, the slide easy, but the stretch almost deliciously bordering on too much. It’s been too much ever since Mark sat between the two of them, since Johnny exhaled smoke into his mouth and asked him if it was okay, but he doesn’t want this to stop, wants it so badly it almost hurts, still can’t believe it’s really happening. So yeah, it’s definitely too much, but all at once not nearly enough and he wants _everything_ they’re willing to give him. 

Doyoung smiles when he nods, slowly pulling out his fingers until only the tips of them are inside him before pushing them back in in one swift move, making Mark’s whole body tense at the feeling. He doesn’t look away from Mark’s face for one second, steadily holding his gaze as he builds an easy rhythm, scissoring his fingers open to push at Mark’s walls and crooking them just right so they press against his prostate everytime he pushes them in. It makes Mark dizzy, something hot and terribly desperate swirling in the pit of his stomach and he finds himself begging, asking Doyoung for more, saying _please_ until his voice breaks on the words. 

And Doyoung’s willing to oblige him, but only to a point, always keeping him on the very edge, never giving him quite enough to push him over it, but Mark still begs, can’t get himself to form a coherent thought past the hazy need clouding his mind. So he cries out when Doyoung leans over and traces his rim with his tongue, wet and messy and so terribly good that Mark’s hands immediately end up in his hair, grip loose but still tight enough to ground himself, because he needs something to hold on, already flying so high he can’t even breathe. 

“You can put in a third finger,” Doyoung says against Mark’s hole, lets his lips drag on the rim, wet and sticky with lube. And Johnny groans, lets out a tiny gasp as he obeys, but Doyoung also adds a third finger, pushes it in in one swift move alongside the other two and his tongue, the stretch burning a bit, just enough that it’s good, hurts in the best way. 

“Hyung, can you kiss me please,” Mark finds himself asking, isn’t even sure who he’s asking, but he moans when Johnny leans over and presses his mouth to his. 

It’s a messy kiss, all teeth and spit as they’re both distracted, just pressing their mouths together and panting, letting their tongues slide together for the comfort of it, the easy familiarity. And Mark may have kissed Johnny today for the first time, but it feels like he could do it for a long time, for as long as Johnny will let him really, because it seems that Mark’s so terribly _greedy_ , just wants and wants and _wants_. 

He whines when Doyoung pulls his fingers out, his hole fluttering around nothing as Doyoung presses one more soft kiss to it before pulling back entirely and Johnny’s hand stills too, the both of them waiting for Doyoung to tell them what comes next. 

“You’re so mean, you could have at least made him come,” Johnny says, but Doyoung easily waves him away. 

“Oh, he’ll get to come, don’t worry. Now shut up and lay down.” 

Mark expects Johnny to put up more of a fight, but he barely hesitates before doing as asked, was probably pretty close too, “You planning to fuck me?” he asks instead, so easily Mark almost chokes on his own breath. 

He knows it’s probably a bit late to still get embarrassed, but he can’t help it and when Doyoung hums and says, “Nope. I’m planning on making Mark fuck you while I fuck him.” Mark actually chokes. 

Johnny bursts into laughter, reaching over to pat Mark’s back while he coughs and he’s not entirely sure if he’s laughing at the suggestion or simply at Mark. Maybe it’s both really. 

“Now that’s an idea.” 

“You don’t wanna?” 

“Oh no, I definitely do.” 

“You do?” Mark squeaks out, his voice all weird and raspy from coughing. 

“What, you don’t?” 

And really, there’s absolutely no universe in which Mark wouldn’t want that, but this all feels way too much like his deepest fantasies, like he’s just having the most vivid dream of his life and he’ll wake up tomorrow and have to remind himself that it didn’t actually happen. But Doyoung’s smile feels real, encouraging and familiar and Johnny’s hand on his back is big and warm and at the very least if it’s a dream, he might as well just make the most of it. 

“I really want to.” 

That’s all Johnny needs to pull him in for a kiss and Mark easily moves between his legs, parting his mouth for him and moaning against his lips as he sucks on his tongue. And Mark has never fucked anyone before, has only ever used his hands to pleasure himself, so pushing inside Johnny feels totally different and he’s hot and tight around him, making Mark let out a loud, dragged out moan at the feeling. It feels so utterly good that he almost comes right then and there when he bottoms out, his whole body tight with tension and buzzing with need. 

“You okay?” Johnny asks, just as breathless as Mark feels. 

“Yeah, are you?” 

“Never been better.” 

Mark smiles, wants to lean in and kiss the very air out of him, but Doyoung chooses that exact moment to push the head of his cock against Mark’s hole, hot and lube slick. And maybe Mark can’t actually take it, maybe this is too much, but his thoughts dissolve like fog when Doyoung pushes inside in one fluid move, fits the entire length of his dick inside Mark in the span of one breath. Mark cannot even _breathe._

Johnny pulls him down to kiss him, but Mark can’t focus, whines against his mouth as Doyoung starts pulling out maddeningly slow, lets Mark feel every inch of his cock drag against his walls. He feels full, impossibly so, Doyoung’s dick filling him up much better than his fingers and it’s way too much, but Mark finds himself begging for more somehow, words hazy and thoughts even more so, drowned out entirely by the overwhelming need burning under his skin, all his nerve endings exposed and making everything feel like so much more. 

And it only gets better, or so much worse, when Doyoung grabs his hips and starts pushing him inside Johnny every time he pushes in. There’s enough stimulation to make Mark go crazy and he pants against Johnny’s mouth as he thrusts inside him at the same time Doyoung does, settling into a rhythm that gives him no room to think, to breathe, and he feels way too much all at once. 

So it’s no surprise when he ends up coming much too quickly, his whole body tensing with it, trembling as it washes over him and he spills inside Johnny. But Doyoung doesn’t stop, doesn’t let up one bit, fucks him straight into oversensitivity and Mark cries out because it’s on the wrong side of too much. 

It hurts, _hurts_ , impossibly so, Doyoung’s filling him to the brim, his cock rubbing against his walls and torturously pushing against his prostate, balls slapping against his overly sensitive rim, and Johnny’s hole is tight around Mark’s cock, the pleasure easily morphing into something else until Mark is _burning_ , his whole body screaming with it. 

“Wanna stop?” Doyoung asks against the shell of his ear, pulls it between his lips as Mark shudders, eyes tearing up at all the sensations assaulting him all at once. And he could say yes, he has that option, but it sounds terribly unappealing to him and even despite everything, he does not want any of this to stop, absurdly so– he wants _everything_. 

“No, please- _please_ \- hyung, don’t stop.” Mark finds himself moaning, voice terribly gone, fucked out and so far Mark can barely even make out his own words. 

Johnny wraps a hand in his hair and pulls him down for a kiss, bites at his lower lip until it throbs, licking in Mark’s mouth as he pushes back on his haphazard thrusts. And it hurts, but Mark starts getting used to the unrelenting rhythm, leans back into it even, the terrible heat eating him from the inside out settling into a simmer, still so inconceivably hot, _too much_ , but just right. 

And Mark’s body doesn’t even feel like his own anymore, but his dick starts to fill up again inside Johnny and he doesn’t even know how many times he’s come already, didn’t think it was possible to come so many times, but he’s already on his way to yet another orgasm. Everything feels like so much more, his skin all exposed nerves, and the pain mingles with the pleasure to make a dangerous sort of mix, as addictive as it is impossible. 

Doyoung takes a hand off Mark’s hip to reach around him and easily grabs Johnny’s dick, making Johnny whine against Mark’s mouth, breath laboured and damp against his lips. His whole body is tight, muscles tensing every time Mark thrusts inside him and his eyes flutter closed when Doyoung starts jerking him off, obviously very close. And Mark wants to make him feel good, as good as he possibly can, so he tries to match his thrusts with Doyoung’s, making sure to press on Johnny’s prostate every time he pushes in, quite enjoys the way Johnny unravels under him. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Johnny to come and the added pressure, the way he tightens around Mark pushes him over the edge, basically hurls him over it, his body having been burning so hot for so long that he barely needed a tap to go flying, his whole world tilting until he’s slipping right off, falling and falling and falling. 

Doyoung comes soon after, thrusting in one last time as Mark falls completely boneless against Johnny, painting his insides with hot, sticky come and making Mark whine weakly at the feeling, can’t even get his tongue to work anymore. He barely even registers Doyoung pulling out and just letting himself plop next to them, all three of them panting like they’ve been running for hours, sweat and come clinging all disgusting to their skin– mostly Mark’s skin really. 

“Can you even move anymore?” Johnny asks and Mark makes a sound that’s supposed to be a _no_ , but that mostly comes out as a weird, breathless mumble. Doyoung laughs at that, reaching over to pet Mark’s hair all sweet and gentle, “You know that’s your fault, right?”

“As if you didn’t enjoy it.” 

Johnny snorts, “Well, that’s a fair enough point.” 

And Mark would join in and say that that was the best experience of his whole life, but his tongue is much too heavy in his mouth and he can already feel himself slipping, mind completely and utterly quiet for once. They don’t really let him sleep just yet though, but thankfully, they also don’t expect him to be capable of doing anything really and Mark just lets himself be taken to the bathroom in Johnny’s arms and carefully washed by the two of them before they dress him up and put him back in the bed. 

He’s completely out of it, but he feels very warm, thoroughly surrounded by this almost unreal glow and he doesn’t even know which part he likes more between getting fucked within an inch of his life and getting smothered between the two of them, shower fresh and warm and just about ready to have the deepest sleep of his life. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to move tomorrow?” Doyoung asks. All three of them are bunched together on Johnny’s bed, the room fully dark now and soothingly quiet and Mark barely gets himself to speak, mind already mostly asleep. 

“If I manage to wake up, yeah.” 

Johnny laughs at that, leans over to press a sweet kiss to the middle of his mouth, “Don’t worry, we’ll wake you up.” 

But it turns out that Mark’s biggest problem doesn’t end up being waking up or being able to move, but rather one Lee Donghyuck who easily sits himself down next to Mark in their bus and with the widest, most feral shit eating grin asks, “So did you get high last night?” 

Mark chokes so hard he doubles over, Donghyuck’s hand immediately flying to pat at his back as his eyes widen impossibly, “Oh my god! You really did! You went and got high _without me!”_

And Donghyuck’s very rarely quiet and while he can be subtle he almost never chooses to be, so at this point absolutely _everyone_ is staring at Mark and he can already feel his whole face burning, can’t help but remember last night, only manages to make matters worse for himself, as if his soreness wasn’t enough of a reminder. 

“I- I didn’t,” he tries feebly, but he knows it’s a lost cause. Mark’s never been particularly good at lying and it’s outright impossible to lie to Donghyuck, so he’s just about ready to resign himself to his fate when a hand slides in his hair, the weight of it familiar, and Mark glances up to see Johnny smiling above him. 

“Don’t worry, Haechan-ah, I still have some left if you wanna try it tonight.” Johnny says, easily getting Donghyuck’s attention as his eyes brighten at that, but then he leans over to whisper in Mark’s ear, words low as his lips brush against his ear, “You should stop blushing so easily, it makes it very hard to keep myself back from fucking the embarrasment out of you.” 

And that only helps deepen Mark’s flush as Johnny pats him one last time before moving away, his whole body thrumming alive with an overly familiar sort of want and he swallows when he looks up and catches Doyoung staring at him from across the aisle, gaze dark and intent. 

Donghyuck doesn’t miss the exchange, raising his brows at him when Mark tries to shake himself out of the completely inappropriate feeling, but he doesn’t comment on it, just huffs and goes back to his phone. And Mark knows he’s going to have to tell him everything when they get back home, knows Donghyuck wouldn’t just let him off like this, but at least he has the confirmation that no, it wasn’t actually just a vivid dream, and if Johnny’s words are anything to go by, it won’t be the last time it happens either. 

Mark smiles to himself, a private little thing, and he can’t help but be excited. He can’t wait to be ruined again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic is firstly and most importantly for myself lmao, as I just rewatched the sleepover at Johnny's jcc and really had to get this out of my system, but I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and if you wanna scream at me about it you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miinimark) or on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/miinimark).


End file.
